Magic School
by vip.stef
Summary: SPOILER Suite possible après le 8x16 de TVD. klaus avait promis de partir et de ne jamais revenir en échange de la confession de caroline, et pourtant, il était juste là devant elle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu sa promesse, c'était-il attirait des ennuis ?


Bonjour à tous. Je suis si contente de vous retrouver pour une toute nouvelle histoire. Je sais que le klaroline est au point mort en ce moment, mais lorsque que j'ai regardé le dernier épisode de the vampire diaries, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y voir un petit espoir. Alors me re voilà pour une suite possible après le 8x16. :)

Attention spoiler si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier épisode de TVD.

Bonne lecture les loulous.

Chapitre 1 Retrouvaille.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Mon projet était enfin près à être inauguré. L'école de magie se dresser fièrement devant moi prête à ouvrir ses portes. Mes espoirs de pouvoir donner une véritable éducation de sorcellerie à mes deux filles voyaient finalement le jour. Je m'approchai doucement de l'établissement lorsqu'une larme roula sur ma joue. Cet établissement était magnifique, j'y avais mis toute mon énergie. Après le décès de Stefan, je n'arrivais plus à trouver de sens à ma vie, je ne voyais plus aucune raison de me lever le matin, mis à part mes deux enfants. Et tout ce que je voulais au plus profond de moi, c'était leur bonheur. Chaque cellule de mon corps me poussait à réaliser cette école qui leur procurerait protection, éducation, patience et contrôle de soi. Les pouvoirs de Josie et Elizabeth sont vite devenus incontrôlables. Rick et moi étions désemparés devant la situation, c'est pourquoi nous devions agir et créer un endroit, où elles pourraient être enfin elles-mêmes et ou elles se sentiraient bien. Nous voulions le meilleur pour nos filles et ensemble, nous avons créé ce lieu unique et magique, qui je l'espère aideront aussi d'autres enfants dans le même cas que les nôtres.

\- Tu peux être fière de toi… Love.

Cet accent, je ne le connaissais que trop bien et ce surnom confirma mes soupçons, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur cette terre pour m'appeler comme cela.

\- Klaus !

\- Bonjour caroline.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu m'avais fait une promesse.

\- Je sais et je suis désolé de l'enfreindre, mais tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider.

\- Woh attend, tu peux répéter ça, j'ai du mal entendre.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, le grand méchant loup solitaire demande de l'aide, c'est une première.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut discuter ?

\- Tu es bien mystérieux Klaus Mickaelson.

Il me jeta un regard des plus sérieux.

\- Ok ok très bien, on a qu'à se promener, on parlera sur le chemin.

Klaus était d'un calme peu commun, il marchait sans bruit le regard vers le sol. À quoi pouvait-il pensait. Avait-il des ennuis ?

\- Tu es bien silencieux pour quelqu'un qui voulait me parler ! J'ai quelques minutes à perdre alors je suis tout ouïe.

\- Je pensais que l'on avait dépassé le stade où tu caches encore notre connexion par de l'hostilité, mais je vois que tu restes fidèle à toi-même.

\- Klaus, on n'a couché qu'une seule fois ensembles ! Tu étais juste là au bon endroit au bon moment. C'était que du sexe ! Rien de plus. Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu, profité des petits plaisirs que la vie à offrir.

\- Ouch ça fait mal.

\- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? Que je te tombe dans les bras et que je te dise que tu m'as manqué? Eh bien, désoler de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mon monde ne c'est pas arrêté de tourner après ton départ.

\- Pour moi si.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- J'ai été prisonnier durant ses 5 dernières années.

\- Toi prisonnier ?

Je me mis à rigoler. Mais je me stoppai net devant son air sérieux.

\- Comment est ce possible n'es-tu pas censé être la créature la plus puissante sur terre ?

\- Disons simplement que l'élève à dépassé le maître.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu as besoin de mon aide ? Parce que, je ne vois pas trop, comment je pourrais t'être utile.

\- Non-bien sûr que non, ça s'est mon problème.

\- Si je suis venu ici, c'est uniquement pour ma fille.

\- Ouche, ça fait mal. Et moi qui croyais que tu t'ennuyer de moi.

J'eus un petit rire moqueur en reprenant ses mots.

\- Caroline, pourrais-tu arrêter avec ce ton ? Je n'aime pas du tout, ton attitude.

\- Oui, je sais, d'autres ont péri pour moins que ça, mais je suis toujours là. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et si tu veux que je sois plus docile alors, hypnotise-moi.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'utiliserai jamais ce pouvoir sur toi, depuis le temps, tu aurais dû le comprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Tu aurais pu avoir ce que tu souhaitais bien plus tôt. Je suis sûr que cela ne t'a jamais arrêté auparavant.

\- Mais tu n'es pas, une fille ordinaire, et couché avec toi n'était pas mon but premier.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à obtenir, si ce n'était pas de me mettre dans ton lit ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Si je t'ai courtisé pendant des mois, tu crois sincèrement que c'était juste pour ça ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, je pensais que tu étais un plus maline que cela.

\- Tu me demandes de l'aide et tu te permets de m'insulter !

\- Oh ! Ça va caroline, ne me joue pas la scène de la petite fille blessée. Tu me la dis toi-même, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Tu te fous de m'opinions et de ce que je peux penser de toi. Alors ne fais pas genre que tu t'en soucie.

\- Pourquoi es tu revenu ? Je pensais que tu étais un homme de parole, tu m'as promis de partir et de ne jamais revenir, si j'étais honnête avec toi. Je n'ai rien inventé, ce sont tes propres mots.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir parler d'honnêteté ? Toi qui viens de me balancer en pleine figure que ce qui s'était passé entre nous n'était rien de plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Je considère que notre accord a été rompu bien avant que je remette les pieds ici. Comment as-tu pu me regarder dans les yeux et me mentir comme tu l'as fait !

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, tu m'as demandé ma confession et j'ai détourné la question par du sexe. Tu n'étais pas censé revenir, et je me suis dit que tu interpréterais bien mon baiser comme tu le voudrais.

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux, je venais de le blesser.

\- Parce que c'est toi Klaus, tu es comme ça, tu manipules les gens pour obtenir tous tes moindres désirs… Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que t'imiter. Tu m'as dit que tu partirais et que tu ne reviendrais jamais, j'y ai vu là, une opportunité.

C'était plus fort que moi, je devais me protéger de lui, et le garder à distance.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Il s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique et me plaqua contre l'arbre de derrière.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Non non non ça, ce n'était pas prévu dans mes plans. Je mettais jurer de tout faire pour éviter les contacts physiques avec lui. Je devais faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il était bien trop fort. Je me débattis comme je le pouvais et lui hurlai dessus.

\- Klaus lâche moi !

\- Cela ne te rappelle rien toi contre un arbre, ose me dire dans les yeux que tu n'as rien ressentis.

\- Non.

\- Et lorsque je faisais ça.

(Point de vu de Klaus)

Je laissai courir mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire pour effleurer de mon pouce ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses que je rêvais d'embrasser.

\- Et ça ?

Je déposai des baisers enflammés le long de son cou tout en descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Je sentis caroline déglutir et son pouls s'accélérer.

\- Tu peux me répéter autant de fois que tu veux, que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, mais ton corps lui ne me ment pas.

Je m'approchai de sa bouche teintée de rose et m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et rapide. Je la sentis frémir dans mes bras. Et j'eus un sourire de satisfaction. Je n'étais pas fou notre folle nuit d'amour avais été intense et passionné. Je ne m'étais pas bercé d'illusions durant toutes ces années. Elle voulait la même chose que moi, je pouvais voir dans son regard noir ses désirs les plus obscurs. Elle me désirait autant que je voulais la faire mienne.

Elle m'avait dit en face qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour moi, mais son corps m'avait dit le contraire. Je suis un homme borné et patient, caroline finirai bien par céder à mes avances ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle voulait jouer très bien qu'il en soit ainsi que le jeu commence.


End file.
